eliteproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins Untold
Origins Untold is an upcoming supernatural horror film, directed by Will Evans. It is a prequel to the Herobrine Origins film series created by EliteProductions. Produced by Rhys Griffiths, Will Evans and Cai Williams, written by Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths. The film was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel on January 19th 2018. The film stars Nullify, Jessie Yun, D. Tyler Fultz, Alejandro Fletes and Jeffry Tito Senz. Plot During the cold war in 1954, Frederick Briggs and his team Echo Squad, make their way through a heavy snowstorm to meet Delta Squad at the contingency point. While walking on thin ice, Frederick falls through and finds himself in a strange, creepy cave, where he discovers the Brine totem which releases the Brine demon, possessing Frederick. After leaving the war, Frederick tries to live a normal life with his wife Sally,but discovers that he has special abilities. Cast * Nullify as Frederick Briggs * Jessie Yun as Sally Briggs * D. Tyler Fultz as General Walker * Alejandro Fletes as Ellis Barnes * Samuel Parish as George Henderson * Jeffry Tito Saenz as Jose Gonzalez * James Burton as Gary Miller * Nick Evans as Jamie Harks * Rhys Griffiths as Peter Scott * Majingar as Oliver Ross * Will Evans as Phil Allen * Katie Otten as Dr.Butcher * Shaun Brackett as Arin Smith * Kevin Liberty as Mysterious Man Production The film was announced on July 21st, 2017 after a teaser trailer was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel. Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths had expressed interest in making a film focusing on Frederick Briggs since Herobrine Origins Part II. Writing on the film started on July 15th, 2017 with the script being completed on August 3rd, 2017 with Will Evans saying he is very excited on working on the film, with the team being very happy with the script. Filming started in November 2017 and completed a month later. The film was originally titled ORIGINS: The Beginning, but was changed to Origins Untold in November 2017. Casting for the film had begun on December 6th, 2017, at the time the only confirmed cast member was Jessie Yun as Sally Briggs. Rhys Griffiths was set to reprise his role as Frederick Briggs, but it was decided they would recast the character. New cast members were announced through December, with Nullify taking the role of Frederick Briggs, and Alejandro Fletes, Jeffry Tito Saenz, James Burton and D. Tyler Fultz joining the cast. Release The film was planned to be released on December 26th 2017, however due to some voice actors unable to send their lines in time, the release had to be delayed. On January 17th 2018 EliteProductions posted on their twitter, "I / XIX / XVIII" (01/19/2018). This was then announced on the team's YouTube channel that it was the film's release date. The film, like every other film in the ORIGINS Universe, had a Premiere which was live streamed to the EP YouTube channel. However, due to bad weather causing issues with internet connections and power, the premiere had to be cancelled halfway through the film. Reception Origins Untold recieved positive reviews from viewers. With many claiming the film to be the best in the series so far and a great addition. Many praised the cast for their performances, and claiming that they are some of the best performances in the series. (No critical review has been written yet). Trivia * Origins Untold is the first EliteProductions Minecraft film since Herobrine Origins Part II that didn't use the Minecraft Universal intro.